Player Attributes
Player Screenshot As you can see in the above screenshot is an example of an actual player. Can you tell what position he is? Certainly! Clearly he is a goalie, noted by his high skills in Goalie and Speed. The two values with the bullseye around them are this players Quality and Potential. They have the bullseye because these values have been Scouted, and are known to be exact. Next to each ability number for example: Goalie 45 (76%), you can track training in each skill. This ability equates to 45.76 skill in Goalie. With 100% training and regeneration facility as part of the stadium you can see this player trains at 28%. The 28% is generated by the players Quality, Age, Training and Regeneration Facility. Potential may also act as an influence as players age. You will also notice the Players Satisfaction. With all young players they remain neutral until around age 25 when they start to become opinionated as they grow closer and closer to unrestricted free agency. Players who are highly satisfied with their club, and their playing time will be willing to take a salary cut to remain with your club! Goalies like Trevor are also the only players who are affected by a weakspot. If you correctly target a goalies weakspot you could wind up beating a much better team. However, getting the correct weakspot does not guarantee you goals or success. Skills ;GOA (Goalie) :The goalie attribute is a player's ability to play the goaltending position. It influences the chance that the player will make a save, let a rebound dribble out in front of the net for a possible goal for the opposing team, or if the goalie catches the puck, to pass it to a teammate. ;DEF (Defense) :Defense helps a player to block or intercept shots or passes from opponents, defend one-on-one moves such as dekes and spin-o-ramas, and knocking players away from the front of the net (working together with [strength] to do so). ;ATT (Attacking) :This attribute affects all areas of attacking. Higher attack helps a player win faceoffs, pull off moves to get past defenders, pass, and somewhat improves [shooting]. ;SHO (Shooting) :Shooting affects both shots on net and passing to teammates. ;SPE (Speed) :Speed is an essential attribute for goaltenders. In goalies, speed measures how fast a goalie can react to a shot, the higher the speed, the faster he will react. For skaters, speed helps players get to a loose puck faster, block shots, shoot, and dekeing. ;STR (Strength) :Strength mainly gives players the ability to knock opponents off of the puck, but centers and defenders use it to move each other toward/away from the net. ;PAS (Passing) :Used by Forwards and Defensemen. Affects the chance of your passes being intercepted by defensemen, and the quality of a player's passes to teammates in scoring position. Higher passing skill will help your shooters finish their chances. :For Goaltenders, passing is used as an attribute for Rebound Control, affecting the chance of the goalie giving up a bad rebound after a save, and allowing the opposing team to capitalize. Until further notice, this stat is only used in friendly matches. ;SCo (Self-Control) :Affects the player's ability to avoid being penalized when hitting an opponent. This skill becomes more important as the line's aggressiveness is set higher. :Self-Control is also used by goaltenders to affect their chance of losing confidence after giving up three or more goals in quick succession. A goaltender who loses confidence will play with much worse form for the remainder of the match. QUA (Quality) Quality determines how much a player can gain through training every day. The higher quality a player has, the higher he'll train at. Quality is determined at the creation of a player, and does not change at all throughout the course of his career. However, quality is not available as an exact value and therefore the value that is shown fluctuates each day. POT (Potential) Potential is established when a player is created. At the end of every season it goes down around 6 points. When a player's potential finally reaches 0, he will no longer be able to improve in skills. In subsequent seasons, potential will become negative and reflect in skill loss. Potential decreases in fixed amounts as follows: 100-94-88-82-76-71-65-59-53-47-41-35-29-24-18-12-6-0...-6,-12,-18... Each day, a player with -6 potential loses 7% of all skills. -12 potential brings a loss of 14%, and the pattern continues. Energy Energy directly affects player skills and training. A player with 90% energy will lose 10% of his skills during the match. He will also lose 10% of his training. Players in the match will automatically be rested to 100% Energy or the maximum amount attainable after very low energy. Reserve players must have rest built into their training schedules or their energy will fall. Players with energy below 60% are at a very high risk of injury and are automatically set to idle training after the night update. (Remember, idle training means no rest and no training. Neither skills nor energy will rise while on idle.) See also: Regeneration Facility and Setting Your Training Form Form determines a player's performance in a given match. Like other attributes, the exact effect is unknown. It is mainly random as it is meant to simulate outside factors, such as the player's private life. Light training and good match performances increase the chance of form going up, but do not automatically do so. Form will automatically drop 2 points each day a player is injured. All other changes are +/- 3 down to the minimum of 40 and up to the maximum of 100. Form is essentially one of the game varying factors that really cannot be curbed. Because of this the best idea is to not sacrifice training, hoping for form to rebound, evidence supports the notion that all your doing is wasting training. Experience Experience allows a player to use his skills more effectively and lessens the risk of him making errors. Experience is gained only by playing in matches. Friendlies provide a small gain. League games provide an average gain. Cup games (NC/NCHC/WL), playoffs, and World Cup provide the most gain. Maximal experience is 255. See Also